Les échos d'outre-tombe
by Nia222
Summary: Rhadamanthe se rend dans un lieu de recueillement un peu particulier. [OS pour le défi Halloween- pour Treize Krueger]


_**Notes** :_ _Cette histoire est dédiée à **Treize Krueger** dans le cadre du défi d'Halloween du forum Saint Seiya sur ce site._

_Pardonnez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient pu échapper à ma vigilance._

_**Disclaimer** : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

* * *

**Les échos d'outre-tombe**

_###_

Le soleil commençait à décliner derrière les cimes des arbres du domaine des Heinstein. Ses rayons chaleureux continuaient néanmoins à caresser le visage de Rhadamanthe. Un piètre réconfort pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il était avant tout un homme de principes et il ne reculerait pas face à ce devoir qu'il s'efforçait d'accomplir, année après année.

Rhadamanthe détestait cette période de l'année. Pour lui, elle était surtout synonyme de souffrance, bien loin des amusements de la fête païenne et folklorique que pratiquaient les habitants de sa terre natale. Cette aversion remontait à son enfance et bien davantage encore depuis ces six dernières années. On pouvait dire que son origine avait débuté au moment où il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres petits garçons de son âge. Il avait toujours possédé un don très particulier. Une sensibilité extrême avec le monde des morts. Peut-être était-ce une conséquence au fait qu'il avait été choisi pour incarner plus tard l'une des Étoiles maléfiques du Dieu Hadès ? À moins que ce soit en réalité son don qui avait poussé l'Étoile à jeter son dévolu sur lui...

Il ne connaitrait sans doute jamais la réponse à cette question.

L'immense et majestueux château qu'il avait bien connu quelques années auparavant n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de ruines. Ses hautes tours gisaient tristement sur le sol. Seuls quelques pans de murs tenaient encore debout, mais leurs solidités étaient toutes relatives. Toute la grandeur et le faste d'antan avait disparu, ne laissant plus voir que ces misérables décombres aux personnes curieuses qui osaient franchir les grilles endommagées et s'aventurer dans le domaine. Rhadamanthe les poussa sans peine, provoquant un bruit sinistre de grincement qui résonna au loin et continua sa progression. Le vaste parc était également dans un état de délabrement avancé avec les mauvaises herbes qui avaient envahi le sentier menant au château.

Cependant, ce n'était pas vers le château qu'il se rendait. Il bifurqua au milieu de l'allée principale et suivit un petit sentier boisé, assez dissimulé, qui aurait facilement pu échapper à la vigilance d'une personne visitant les lieux. Ses pas lourds soulevèrent les feuilles mortes multicolores et laissèrent des traînées sur le sol. Enfin, il arriva dans la petite clairière qui était encore entièrement baignée de soleil.

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Seul le bruissement des arbres entourant la clairière et les feuilles chatoyantes portées par le vent qui ondulèrent légèrement sur le sol, donnaient une fausse impression que l'endroit était animé.

Rhadamanthe posa une main sur un tronc d'arbre, contemplant le spectacle qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un an.

De simples planches en bois, dressées verticalement, s'alignaient sur plusieurs rangées dans cet espace restreint et sur chacune d'entre elles figuraient le nom d'un défunt gravé un peu grossièrement.

Un cimetière sauvage.

L'ancien spectre du Wyvern ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis soupira avant d'entamer une marche forcée en direction des tombes.

Ils étaient là. Tous ses anciens compagnons tombés sur le champ de bataille de la dernière Guerre Sainte gisaient à présent dans cette clairière, devenus leur sanctuaire.

Ils avaient échoué à donner la victoire à leur dieu et les pertes avaient été terribles pour leur camp. Hadès et les dieux jumeaux avaient à nouveau été scellés et seul une poignée de survivants avaient échappé au massacre et subsistaient en portant un fardeau bien trop lourd pour leurs épaules meurtris.

Suite à cette insupportable défaite, Rhadamanthe avait effectué une centaine de voyages entre le monde souterrain et la surface pour ramener un à un les corps de ses compagnons à la surface. Il les avait placés ici, pour donner un havre de paix à leurs dépouilles. Il était devenu leur fossoyeur, le gardien de ce lieu maudit.

Il commença à arpenter la première allée, marquant une pause devant chaque tombe, lisant chaque nom inscrit à haute voix, comme pour forcer sa mémoire à ne pas les laisser sombrer dans l'oubli. Mais déjà, il hésitait devant les inscriptions de certaines tombes en mauvaises états, la mousse et les lichens les recouvrant en partie et rendant presque illisible les noms gravés dessus. Ce n'était pas étonnant après six longues années exposées aux différentes intempéries, mais Rhadamanthe ne voulait pas les entretenir pour autant, jugeant cela superficiel.

Lorsqu'il connaissait davantage la personne gisant dans la tombe, il rajoutait oralement une petite épitaphe, citant la façon dont la personne avait servis Hadès ou la manière dont elle était morte en servant la cause juste. Les hommes qui avaient servi sous son commandement faisaient parties de ceux-là. Rhadamanthe avait pour eux une certaine affection et son cœur se serrait en avançant plus profondément dans le cimetière. Les tombes les plus éprouvantes à visiter se trouvaient justement au fond de ce sanctuaire. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il avait placé les personnes auxquelles il était le plus attaché dans l'endroit le plus reclus de la clairière, comme pour être protégés par les autres tombes.

En arrivant dans cette dernière partie, une tombe attira davantage son attention, il y figurait deux noms superposés.

« Minos, Eaque. » lut-il avec regret, puis, il ajouta une remarque plus personnelle. « Juges des Enfers. Mes compagnons d'armes, morts en combattants vaillamment nos ennemis. Ils se sont montrés digne de la grandeur de notre Seigneur Hadès. »

Les deux juges étaient morts ensemble, dos à dos, pris entre le feu des attaques de Kanon, chevalier d'or et d'Ikki, chevalier de bronze. Les redoutables puissances combinées de ces deux adversaires les avaient touché de plein fouet et ne leur avaient laissé aucune chance de survie. Les surplis entièrement détruits et les corps calcinés des deux hommes n'avaient pas permis à Rhadamanthe de les différencier, aussi, avait-il choisi de les mettre ensemble dans une seule tombe, en y inscrivant leurs deux noms. De toute façon, ils étaient très proches de leurs vivants et ils n'auraient sans doute pas été contre le fait d'être placés côte-à-côte dans cette dernière demeure. Si leurs âmes se trouvaient là, peut-être même auraient-ils trouvé matière à plaisanter à ce sujet. Cette pensée amusa un peu le cœur meurtri de l'ancien Juge.

Mais aucune âme ne se trouvait ici. Les spectres d'Hadès bénéficiaient d'un avantage que les chevaliers d'Athéna n'obtiendraient jamais. Une fois mort, ceux-ci avaient une place acquise pour Elysion, un paradis lointain où la souffrance et la tristesse n'existaient pas, car même en l'absence des dieux, le royaume souterrain demeurait intact et continuait à fonctionner. Ils devaient tous l'attendre là-bas, profitant pleinement de ce lieu saint, loin des tourments existentiels des vivants.

Ironiquement, Rhadamanthe connaissait mieux la mort que la vie et il était très bien placé pour savoir que les âmes ne restaient pas sur Terre une fois que le corps décédait. L'âme pure quittait ce monde et il ne restait ici-bas que les regrets, le chagrin, la colère ou la souffrance du défunt qui demeuraient attachés le plus souvent au corps lui-même et se manifestait parfois par des voix ou par d'autres phénomènes étranges.

Il s'agissait là de simples résonances d'âmes, d'échos d'outre-tombe.

Rhadamanthe les entendait depuis l'enfance, c'était là son don ou plutôt, sa malédiction. Des plaintes déchirantes ou parfois menaçantes s'élevaient et sortaient du lieu de repos des défunts pour assaillir les vivants. La plupart des gens ne s'en apercevaient pas, mis à part ceux qui, comme lui, possédaient cette acuité particulière.

Ces vestiges d'âmes se manifestaient plus favorablement au crépuscule et à la nuit tombée, mais aussi sous certaines conditions. L'automne était plus propice et cette nuit en particulier était le point culminant de leurs manifestations, car la barrière des deux mondes devenait si fine que les échos d'âmes pouvaient puiser leurs forces directement de l'Enfer.

L'ancien juge avait choisi cette date uniquement parce qu'il était très courant de venir se recueillir sur les tombes ce jour-là, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder pour les entendre. Il avait presque terminé sa tournée et serait partie avant leurs possibles manifestations.

Il s'arrêta devant la dernière tombe, dont seul la présence d'un collier posé à même le sol la distinguait des autres. C'était celle qui lui causait toujours le plus de chagrin. Même après six ans, ces quelques syllabes étaient un véritable calvaire à prononcer.

« Pandore. »

Ses yeux semblèrent comme hypnotisés par le nom qu'il y lisait. À chaque fois, il ressentait les mêmes émotions un mélange de vide et de dévastation. Dès qu'il contemplait cette simple tombe, les souvenirs l'assaillirent. Il se rappelait, comme si cela c'était passé la veille, le moment où il avait transporté délicatement ce frêle corps sans vie jusqu'ici et où il l'avait ensuite tenu encore pendant plusieurs heures dans ses bras avant de se résoudre à l'enterrer. Lorsqu'il avait rejoint le dieu Hadès, son cœur s'était profondément endurcit, mais la perte de Pandore avait fait couler des larmes qu'il ignorait posséder encore.

Elle avait éveillé en lui le sens du mot amour. Un sentiment à double tranchant, si beau lorsqu'on le possède et si dévastateur lorsqu'on le perd. Rhadamanthe avait eu l'impression de mourir avec elle ce jour-là, en la découvrant à terre et peut-être que quelque part, c'était vrai. Peut-être que ce jour-là, une part de lui-même était morte et avait accompagné Pandore jusqu'à Elysion.

Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il ne pouvait le faire. La façon dont il avait évoqué son prénom était déjà chargé de toutes ses pensées les plus profondes pour elle.

Il resta de longues minutes devant la tombe, ignorant le soleil qui se couchait, jusqu'à ce qu'il les entendit. Les échos...

Il entendit un faible murmure à ses oreilles et aussitôt, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Le crépuscule venait de tomber. Il était en retard. De faibles bruits, étranges et sinistres s'élevèrent des tombes et gagnèrent rapidement en intensité. Elles semblèrent se diriger vers lui, comme guidées par la chaleur de la seule vie se trouvant à proximité. Rhadamanthe pesta de colère contre lui-même. Il venait de faire une grave erreur. Il n'aurait pas dû venir aussi tard et il n'aurait pas dû rester aussi longtemps... il n'avait jamais eu à faire face aux échos de ses anciens compagnons d'armes au sommet de leurs puissances.

« Rhadamanthe ? »

Son nom se répéta en boucle autour de lui. Rhadamanthe ne put pas reconnaître ces voix déformées qui semblaient à présent émaner de partout à la fois.

« Aide-moi ! »

Différentes voix semblèrent reprendre ces paroles jusqu'à en faire un bourdonnement incompréhensible.

Rhadamanthe essaya de les ignorer. Il savait depuis bien longtemps que cela ne servait à rien de leur parler. Se fermant à toutes émotions, il voulut reprendre le chemin du retour.

« Lâche. »

Un grondement de colère se fit entendre parmi les tombes. Rhadamanthe accéléra le pas, se dirigeant rapidement vers le sentier boisé pour sortir de la clairière.

« Traitre. »

Des bruits de griffures le firent sursauter et il vit des marques claires apparaître sur les tombes sombres, les lézardant profondément au niveau de son passage.

Il arriva enfin devant l'entrée de la clairière, quand il ne perçut plus aucun bruit. Le bourdonnement de colère avait cessé. Il n'y avait plus une plainte, plus d'insultes. Rien.

Rhadamanthe s'apprêta à retourner dans la forêt lorsqu'il l'entendit. Une voix jeune et cristalline, reconnaissable entre toutes.

« Rhadamanthe. »

###

Il était en retard. Valentine n'aimait pas cela. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rhadamanthe s'attardait dans le cimetière qu'il avait lui-même conçu, mais il veillait toujours à rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le cas.

À l'entrée du portail, Valentine alluma sa lampe torche et franchit à son tour les grilles du domaine. La nuit, l'endroit était bien plus sinistre qu'en plein jour. Des bruits s'élevaient dans l'obscurité profonde.

Valentine n'avait pas peur, il avait vécu dans les Enfers et était un homme assez rationnel pour ce qui était des dangers pouvant survenir en pleine nuit, mais une certaine appréhension s'empara de lui.

Bien que ses pouvoirs s'étaient progressivement estompés au fil des années, il continuait de percevoir le cosmos des siens. Il sentait que Rhadamanthe n'était très plus loin désormais.

Il bifurqua vers le sentier boisé. La lumière vacillante de sa lampe torche projetée sur le sol lui révéla les traces de passage de son compagnon. Il n'y avait cependant pas les empreintes d'un quelconque retour, preuve que Rhadamanthe était encore sur place.

Il atteignit enfin l'entrée du cimetière lorsque sa lampe éclaira une silhouette à genou sur le sol.

« Rha...Rhadamanthe ? »

C'était bien lui, mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas à sa présence. Les yeux exorbités, son regard était figé droit devant lui et il ne semblait pas voir le nouvel arrivant qui agitait une lampe dans sa direction. Les mains de Rhadamanthe étaient fixées sur ses oreilles et il semblait avoir pleuré. De légers mouvements de lèvres, il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles pour Valentine.

Celui-ci posa sa lampe torche sur le sol, toujours pointé dans la direction de Rhadamanthe et il se rapprocha de lui. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, mais l'ancien Juge ne sembla toujours pas s'en apercevoir. Il avait visiblement subi un choc terrible pour se retrouver dans cet état.

Par prudence, Valentine scruta les environs, mais il ne discerna rien en-dehors des tombes. Le cimetière était plongé dans le silence le plus total. Le seul bruit provenait des murmures de Rhadamanthe.

Ne supportant pas davantage de le voir ainsi, il le saisit par les épaules et le secoua brutalement.

« Rhadamanthe, reprends tes esprits ! Reviens ! Rhadamanthe ! »

Valentine continua de le malmener quelques secondes lorsque l'homme à terre finit par se ressaisir. Il était toujours aussi apeuré, mais il semblait extrêmement soulagé de le voir devant lui.

« ...Valentine, tu es venu me chercher ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça avec un petit sourire rassuré. Il se pencha vers Rhadamanthe et pour le calmer, lui saisit le visage pour poser son front contre le sien.

« Évidemment. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser passer la nuit ici, au milieu de nos morts. »

À ces mots, Rhadamanthe ouvrit les yeux d'effroi et regarda autour de lui. Il semblait distinguer des choses dans le noir et était épouvanté. Valentine ne voyait rien, mais s'aperçu de son affolement et l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes.

« Ne restons pas ici. Partons vite ! » ordonna l'ancien spectre de la Harpie.

Rhadamanthe ne se fit pas prier et après que Valentine eut ramassé sa lampe, ils prirent rapidement le chemin boisé en direction de l'allée principale du domaine.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir franchi le portail que l'ancien juge se mit à souffler de soulagement.

« Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil ? voulut savoir son compagnon.

\- Je…je ne veux pas en parler.

\- C'est ton droit ! En revanche, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à retourner dans cet endroit sordide tous les ans ?

\- Parce que c'est mon devoir, en tant que survivant, de veiller sur les dépouilles de nos frères d'armes. C'est une tradition. »

Valentine plissa les yeux.

« Pas si c'est pour te retrouver dans cet état.

\- Cette fois-ci était exceptionnelle.

\- Encore heureux. » blâma Valentine.

Rhadamanthe se tût. Cela faisait longtemps que leurs anciens grades de spectres d'Hadès n'étaient plus employés et que les survivants se traitaient en égaux. Il acceptait cette remontrance dût à son manque de jugement. C'était entièrement sa faute s'il avait trop tardé dans ce lieu et qu'il s'était fait piégé par ce qu'il restait de ses anciens compagnons.

Face au mutisme et à l'air abattu de l'ancien Juge, Valentine mit une main sur son épaule.

« Cela ne sert à rien de venir ici, ils ne sont plus dans ce monde, Rhadamanthe. Nous les reverrons, mais pas encore. Nous portons tous ce fardeau, mais celui que tu t'imposes est bien plus lourd que le nôtre. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu ne ressentiras plus le besoin de venir ici et que tu finiras par les oublier pour essayer de profiter davantage de cette vie. »

L'ancien Juge des Enfers émit un petit rire sarcastique.

« Les oublier ? Je n'en crois rien.

\- Qui sait ? En attendant, rentrons ! Il fait froid et j'ai envie d'une bonne tasse de thé fumante. »

Rhadamanthe le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

« Oui, tu vois, j'ai fini par m'y faire, à tes boissons chaudes aux plantes. Quant à toi, tu as besoin d'un bon remontant une fois chez nous. Un whisky ?

\- Avec plaisir. » dit l'ancien Juge avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Ils partirent en laissant le vaste domaine aux ombres de la nuit.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_**Pairings** **du défi**: Rhadamanthe/Pandore + Otp: Rhadamanthe/Valentine_

_**Thèmes du défi** : Tombes/Oubli & bruits inquiétants/écho (oui, j'ai volontairement pris tous les thèmes)_

* * *

_**Note** : Voilà. J'espère que cette petite histoire plaira à **Treize Krueger **et aux autres personnes qui la liront._


End file.
